A Fairy Tale of a Hero
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: The end of the war, Sasuke is back home and the truth about Naruto and Yondaimei is revealed. As the candle flickers and his smile fades his memory is writen down to be passed onHis Legacy writen by the hands of friends.


_"It's over." He said, his hands fisting so hard that his knuckles turned white and his nails made crescent shapes on his palm. His blue eyes were filled with something unknown. Whether it was tranquility or distress know one knew. "Finally, after so long."_

_He looked over at the village from the monuments head and watched with his friends as the sun began to set behind the buildings, the array of colors seemed fascinating to him, as though it were the very first time he had ever seen them. First in pink, purple and just a bit of blue._

_"Yeah it's over. After five years it's finally over." Kiba said from behind him, he placed both hands in his jacket pockets. "So what now?"_

_"I dunno. It all depends on the little bit of power left ya know." The boy sighed. "Depends on how much left over chakra HE left in me, I left in me, to keep up this body…I might just disappear ya know…I might just stop being."_

_Shikamaru sighed from Kiba's side, his arms was aching, broken no doubt, but he pushed the pain aside and thought. If what was being said was true. If what Naruto –no- Yondaimei said was true, then he would disappear._

_"I don't really understand, Naruto." Neji said from the ground where he sat holding Ten Ten's body. The girl had exhausted herself literally to death and yet, Neji still had yet to let her go. "Explain again…"_

_"When Yondaimei-I had sealed the demon fox away it was to do so in myself but my body failed…so with the last bit of chakra, I had initially planed to take the demon to death with me but then, somehow, another me was created."_

_"You mean the you that's here right now?"_

_"Yeah." He said. "And now, that I've used up all of my chakra, that the seal has been destroyed-I might no longer be able to maintain this body. I don't think that I was supposed to really know who I was-I think that this body was given to me to hold the demon and to live a new life…I think the old man knew, the third must have." He turned his eyes on the group. Sakura and Kakashi were there along with Sai and Sasuke-newly returned. Hinata and Shino. Ino holding Shikamaru up._

_Naruto let out a sigh and he stared at his hands and saw them flicker as though it were a candle light ready to but all extinguish. _

_"No…It's time for me to go."_

_"No way Dobe. You are not leaving like this, not when I'm finally back to make up for lost time!"_

_"Sasuke!" Sakura said from beside Kakashi._

_"No! I refuse to believe that this idiot is going to disappear."_

_Naruto smiled sadly, he could feel it. His body begin to fade, his mind felt hazy. There was no use in fighting it, no. He didn't really exist to begin with-not like his friends did. They were real._

_"I'm sorry guys but…I have to go now."_

_He walked forward towards the edge of the monument and looked straight down. _

_"I'm so happy to have known you all-to have been given the chance to know you."_

_Before he was to fall over the edge however he felt, through the haze, someone hug him from behind. "N-no."_

_"Hinata?" He stiffened. "What are you doing?"_

"_I-I love you Naruto…e-ever since I was l-little…I always wanted to t-tell you but…but…"_

_His hand grasped hers tightly. _

_"…Hinata...I know…"_

_He turned his body, and hugged her tightly. His eyes closed to hold back his tears. He breathed her in, the smell of spring and strawberries that he always distinguished as her scents before he smiled and let himself fade and fall from her grasp off the edge._

_All of his friends looked over the edge at his falling figure, watching him finally flicker away and finally fade with an array of colors…the colors and flecks of glittering light carried high up above the monument by the wind along with the scent of summer and saddle wood._

_And that was how it truly ended._

"But grandpa it can't end like that!" Said the seven year old boy from his bed. His black eyes were widely opened as his grandfather shut the worn book in his wrinkled hands.

"But it has Toya, there is no more to tell."

The boy shook his head sadly.

"He never got to be Hokage then? What about the girl in the story who loved him? What about Sakura and Sasuke? What about all their friends?"

The old man laughed.

"Oh them? Well let's see if I remember correctly then…Ino and that Shikamaru fella got married after that and ended up working at the academy. Shino and Kiba ended up quitting as Ninja to rule their clans-Sai left the village no one knows what happened to him except for the stories of his adventures which I'll share with you some other time…as for Neji and Lee? Well they stayed a team with Gai."

"And?" Toya asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Oh as for Hinata and the remainder of Team 7? Well Kakashi retired from Ninja work and ended up traveling with Jiraiya to help him on his 'research' and Sakura ended up marrying Lee after many years of his courting." The old man laughed. "Many many years.

"What about Hinata?"

The old man sighed standing.

"It took her a long time but she got married and had two babies. She got strong."

"And Sasuke?"

The old man opened the door to his grandsons room. He stood in the door way for a long moment before he smiled. "He became Hokage and married Hinata."

"What? That can't be right Grandpa! I mean, if that is then wouldn't that make him…"

"I know Toya, I know."

With that Sasuke Uchiha, aged 40 years, shut the door to his grandson's room and made his way down the hall. The book that he and his friends had written so long ago tucked underneath his arm. Becoming Hokage for Naruto was something he felt he needed to do, since the blonde had long ago disappeared.

The memory of a friend sometimes seems to fade when their gone but if you close your eyes and think hard enough their face always smiles radiantly and you never forget.

A wife, two children and one grandson later-40 years from that day to be exact, and Sasuke still remembered everything. Those eyes, that smile and the scent of saddle wood carried by the wind.

The hero that never really was.

**THE END **

**Authorse Note: Makes not sense? Well to put it bluntly Naruto is the 4th Remanant of the 4th. Like a clone or something like that to hold the Demon fox since the 4th's body was dying. After the seal was broken-and in the story it didnt say but the demon inside of him was drained of his chakra-then Naruto's body was no longer ****Necessary. Basically he would disapear since he wasn't "real" to begin with...It's confusing I know. OH! And Sasuke only became Hokage for Naruto's memory. Since he was Naruto's friend and Naruto "died" he did it for him. And the Hinata Sasuke thing? Well you can think of it like this-Hinata was depressed and Sasuke befriended her to help her get over the loss of her first love and then subsequently he fell in love with her and eventually she fell for him too...() Hope that you guys liked it.**

**No Flames Please! If you didnt like the story then just get off the page and stop reading. If you liked it review please! **


End file.
